


Don't Go To War [For Me]

by singingsnakes (thereyloiswithme)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Blackmail, Book 3: Mockingjay, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Short One Shot, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereyloiswithme/pseuds/singingsnakes
Summary: There's so many things Gale misses about home, from District 12, from even before the games and after.He knows there's a little chance that Coin will agree to it, but he has to ask, for Katniss and for his sake.It turns out the price is a bit higher than he expected.
Relationships: Alma Coin/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne
Kudos: 2





	Don't Go To War [For Me]

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what to tell you besides the fact I rewatched mockingjay part 1 and i guess im also a little influenced by 'succession' aka roman x gerri. also there's literally not a single fic with this Coin/Gale dynamic so its everyone elses fault for making me write this. lol.  
> sorry.

She asks him in her low, soft, smoke burned voice what he wants. “For everything to go back to normal.”

Her smile isn’t gentle, it’s sharp. “That’s beyond my power, Gale. Forgive me, let’s rephrase the question. What do you miss most about your home?” His nostrils flare, he knows she sees it, but she’s unflappable. 

Her gold eyes don’t move away from him. He crosses his arms, and tries again.

“I want to go hunting on the surface, with Katniss. I think it would help her feel… normal. As much as possible.” Gale says. The slightest tilt of her head, and Coin is smiling wider now. 

“And what exactly would you be willing to do for me in exchange for such a high privilege?” 

He’s not sure where she’s going with this. 

“Anything. I already work here. I’m devoted to the cause. To helping her become the ‘Mockingjay.’” 

Doing his best not to sneer, or show derision over that fucking word, he meets her steady, unnerving gaze. 

“You know how the people of the Capitol have their vices, their weakness, and here, everything must seem so rigid, so dull, _uptight_ even, to your friend, after the luxuries they have such a taste for.” Gale isn’t sure who she’s referring to, whether Katniss, Haymitch, Effie, or even Finnick. Only one of them he’d consider a friend. 

“Okay.” He says it like a question. Coin’s hand rises up suddenly, in a flash, she’s touching his face. 

Gale tries not to flinch away or slap her hand out of pure instinct. 

Perhaps there’s a spot he missed while shaving, or flecks of wheat from breakfast by the corner of his mouth. But no. He doesn’t go to see the President without checking a mirror at least once on the way. 

“If I agree to this, you will have to agree to what I want, no questions asked. Trying to convince me to let the Mockingjay bend rules is Plutarch’s job, not yours. You have no head for strategy, not like him. But you _do_ possess something else I want.” Gale swallows thickly, the air feeling hot, confining, as if he’s not felt this choked while being miles underground since he first came to 13. “What is that?” Coin just shakes her head. “Isn’t it obvious, soldier?” She lowers her voice, leaning closer, so that her lips barely brush the side of his ear, making all the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up, a chill burns its way down his spine. “Strip for me.”

***  
  


There’s a special place for her, after this, she knows. But leaning back in her chair, watching the reject of the Capitol darling unbutton his jumpsuit and remove everything but his socks gives her the satisfaction that bossing Katniss around never will. Being unable to say _no_ to anything that child wants is the hardest thing for Alma to do on the daily. Why shouldn’t she get a moment of self indulgence, even if it’s only done out of sheer need? Gale closes his eyes, grits his teeth, getting to work on himself, his body roped with corded muscle, the efforts of a young man who knows he has to carry the whole world on his back for at least another decade. Alma isn’t blind, she sees how eyes follow him everywhere he goes throughout the District, the only pair he wants, completely oblivious. Gale deserves better than scraps of emotion, than second place to a traitor, a coward. Alma can’t afford to expose herself, to offer him a place at her side, but maybe someday, he’ll thank her. Approach her, ask for a position in her future cabinet. One never knows how war will change them. 

Right now, she’s descending to the lowest rung that exists, blackmail for pleasure. 

In this moment, Alma is no better than Snow. She knows it, and it fuels her, makes her angry, flushing with as much rage as delight, watching Gale reach his peak, a shuddering gasp echoing around the room as he finishes. Her mouth waters, aching to demand that he crawl to her and let her have a taste, but instead she watches him clean up his own mess, as he’s probably used to doing, since he was even old enough to understand why his body did such a thing in the first place. Alma says nothing as he begins to redress himself, and Gale offers her nothing but a resigned expression, maybe even a flash of pity and contempt in his eyes, blue as cornflowers.

“Will that be all?” He asks, dropping his gaze to the floor, jaw clenching. Alma knows he thought about Katniss. She shouldn’t lower herself to be jealous, but she’s only human, after all. “One more thing, actually.”

He looks at her again, Alma feels the slightest bit of smugness. “Yes, Ma’am?” Oh Gale, you poor fool.

“Beetee had something he wanted to speak with you about, stop by his lab before you tell our Mockingjay the good news, won’t you?” She lets herself touch him one last time, stroking her fingers through sweat damp brown locks. They form waves over his forehead, a strong brow that shouldn’t be so wrinkled at his age. 

“Of course. Thank you for your time.” Gale murmurs, voice a bit rough, from disuse, she guesses. It’s appealing. 

Everything about him is, naturally. “Good afternoon, Soldier.” He doesn’t look back as he opens the door. 

Not once.

**Author's Note:**

> post mockingjay Gale and Joanna definitely hook up and he absolutely pretends she's Katniss when they fuck.


End file.
